


Not Alone

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, F/F, Facebook: The Fairest of the Rare, Feelings Realization, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Potions Accident, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: An accident in class leads to Hermione and Pansy spending the holidays in the Hospital Wing... But at least they're together.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Fairest's Secret Santa Drabble Exchange 2019





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CourtingInsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtingInsanity/gifts).



> A/N: Written for Courtinginsanity for Fairest of the Rare's Secret Santa Drabble Exchange. Enjoy! xoxo
> 
> Many thanks to starrnobella for looking this over for me. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended

“Parkinson, I don’t think that’s how you’re supposed to cut that,” Hermione said, watching as her partner chopped the potion ingredients. 

Pansy paused in what she was doing, narrowing her eyes at Hermione. “Listen, this is the last class before the holidays, and we’ve divided up the tasks. You worry about what you’re supposed to be doing, and I’ll worry about what I’m supposed to be doing.”

“But this is a partner project, so if you mess up your half, it affects me too,” Hermione countered. When she returned to participate in the ‘eighth year’ program, she didn’t expect so many Slytherins also to be there. Especially not Pansy, Draco, and the others that she knew who had family members that were Death Eaters. 

“Granger,” Pansy flashed her a smile. “Trust me, although I know it might pain your little, Gryffindor heart.”

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but abruptly shut it. She knew there was no use arguing with Pansy. Pansy was stubborn, just like she was. She watched Pansy from the corner of her eye before returning to what she was doing. She stirred the potion, counter-clockwise as directed. 

“Okay, I’m ready to add these in,” Pansy said, putting down her knife. She scooped up the chopped bits and dumped it into the cauldron without waiting for Hermione to answer.

“Wait!” Hermione shouted, but it was too late. The potion exploded, covering both of them in a sticky substance.

“Girls!” Slughorn shouted, coming over. Waving his wand, he cleaned up the mess and shook his head.

“Will they be alright?” Ron asked, coming over. He tapped Hermione’s cheek, but she was out cold. 

“They’ll be fine, but they’ll likely be in the Hospital Wing the next few days,” Slughorn said. “And there might be some side effects from the potion.” He smiled at the rest of the classroom. “Well, none of the rest of you make a mess while I bring these two to see Madame Pomfrey.”

* * *

Groggily, Hermione opened her eyes. Her body ached and immediately, the smell of all things sterile. Looking around, she realised she was in the Hospital Wing.

“Morning, Granger.”

Rolling over, Hermione saw that Pansy was in the bed next to her. “What happened?”

“The potion exploded. We have a few burns, but they’re healing,” Pansy explained. She cleared her throat, meeting Hermione’s gaze. “I’m so sorry.”

Hermione winced as she sat up. “We’re okay, Pansy, that’s all that matters.”

“I should have listened to you, though.”

“It could have been something I did,” Hermione said, not wanting Pansy to feel guilty for what had happened. 

Pansy scoffed. “We both know that’s not true.”

“It’s okay, Pansy, really.” Hermione closed her eyes. She was tired, and even though she had been sleeping for what was probably forever, she felt like she could still sleep.

“That’s the first time you’ve used my real name,” Pansy said after a few moments.

“I can go back to Parkinson if that suits you better,” Hermione teased. She grinned at Pansy.

“No… I like it.”

Hermione blushed. “Well, it is your name.”

“Everyone just calls me Parkinson.” 

“Everyone just calls me Granger, or Harry Potter’s best friend.”

Pansy scoffed. “Don’t forget the Gryffindor Princess.”

Hermione groaned. “Please don’t tell me that people call me the _Gryffindor Princess_ behind my back.”

Pansy laughed, “Sorry, Hermione, but it’s true.”

“You called me Hermione,” she pointed out. 

“Well, I figured it would only be fair.”

“Do you think we’ll be able to leave soon?” Hermione asked. 

“Madame Pomfrey said it’ll be a day or two. She wants to make sure we don’t have any other side effects.” Pansy looked upset. “Sorry if you had plans for Christmas Eve, cause we’re stuck here now.”

Hermione smiled. “At least I’m not stuck here alone.”

“We’re together,” Pansy said quietly. She looked pleased with the thought.

The way that Pansy blushed sent a thrill of longing throughout Hermione. Suddenly, things clicked into place. Maybe spending Christmas in the Hospital Wing wouldn’t be so bad after all. It would allow her to get to Pansy a little bit better.

“Together,” Hermione said quietly.


End file.
